Balin
'''Balin '''is a character in ''The Hobbit ''film trilogy. Biography Balin was born in Erebor, born a few years before Thorin was apparently. Through Thrór's reign, Balin experienced Thrór's gold-sickness, and befriended the King's grandson Thorin II Oakenshield. Balin was on the ledge when Smaug came. He luckily left with his life, and went into exile with his father. His brother was born two years after the dwarves' banishment from Erebor. About thirty years after Smaug conquired Erebor, Thror tried to reclaim the dwarf , but the Enemy got there first. Balin fought along with his many kin, those among being his father and his brother. Thror killed in , Balin may have seen Thorin fight Azog the Defiler. And then he thought to himself that day that Thorin would be the making of a great king. Eventually, Balin agreed to accompany Thorin to the Lonely Mountain The Desolation of Smaug While the dwarves are outside waiting for Bilbo, Dori fearfully asks if that was an earthquake they had just heard. Balin replies that it wasn't an earthquake, but a dragon, and worries about Bilbo. When Thorin says they will give Bilbo more time to find the Arkenstone, Balin angrily confronts him. Thorin realizes that Balin is afraid, to which the dwarf confirms it is true, that he fears for Thorin, and notes that he is becoming his grandfather. However, Thorin claims that he is not his grandfather, but Balin retorts that Thorin is not himself and knows that the Thorin Oakenshield he knew wouldn't hesitate to go in there to save a life. However, Thorin denies it and states he will not risk his quest for the "fate of one burglar." However, Balin snaps and clarifies that the "burglar's" name is Bilbo. Later, Thorin goes into Erebor to rescue Bilbo while Balin and the other dwarves storm in with their weapons drawn to protect themselves. However, they flee after Smaug fires at them. The company continued to walk through Erebor's halls undetected by Smaug. Discussing where to go next, Thorin suggests the Western guardroom, the only other escape out. However, Balin says that there is no chance of an escape, but Thorin disagrees and goes to lead them to the forges. However, they stop when they think Bilbo had coins in the folds of his jacket. However, they see Smaug above them and doesn't spot them and they continue to the Western Guardroom. However, they find it filled with the survivors of the Sack of Erebor and no way out. Balin sees that the men, women and children thought the same thing Thorin and company were thinking and suggests they go to the mines, hoping to last a few days. However, Thorin refuses to die like this and declares they will kill the dragon themselves, even if it could end in fire. To provide for Thorin's plan, Balin accompanies Thorin and Bilbo to the forges as the company divides into four groups. However, during this battle, Thorin separates himself from Balin and Bilbo as he diverges Smaug away from them for the duo to make a safe escape. Later in the forges, Thorin asks if Balin still knows how to make flash flames. The elder dwarf says it will only take a giffy to make, but Dwalin says they don't have a jiffy. Balin makes several grenades along with the other dwarves as they melt the gold but fail to kill Smaug. Etymology Title Balin was givien the title "Lord of Moria" when he and his short-lived colony went to live in Khazad-Dûm. Other names By dwarven tradition, Balin is often called "Balin, son of Fundin" due to Fundin being his father. Dwalin also affectionately called him "brother" to signify their love and special relationship for each other. Relationships Bilbo Baggins Like Thorin, Balin acted as Bilbo's grandfather figure and acted as his mentor when Bilbo didn't understand dwarf culture (i. e., about to tell Bilbo what Durin's Day was and tells him what the Arkenstone is meant) initially, Balin thought Bilbo was hardly burglar material but he was also the only dwarf during the party at Bag End who noticed Bilbo hyperventilating and asked if he was alright. Later, when Bilbo appears them the next morning, with contract in hand, Balin smiled and gave Bilbo a warm welcome in. Overtime, Balin grew fond of the hobbit and occasionally called him "laddie" like the younger dwarves in sign of affection. Balin later brought Bilbo down the hall halfway, and gave him advice not to wake the dragon and what the arkenstone looked like. He grew worried for Bilbo when they heard Smaug was awake and urged Thorin to save their friend for Bilbo's sake. Balin also reprimanded Thorin for never calling Bilbo by his first name and calling him "hobbit" or "burglar." During the battle in Erebor, on Thorin's order, Balin saved Bilbo's life again by quickly pulling him into a subhallway while seeing Smaug was going to fire at him. During Thorin's madness, Balin figures Bilbo had the Arkenstone, but both agreed to keep the stone from Thorin for their friend's sake. Balin personally escorted Bilbo out of the mountain with a final goodbye, both hurt by Thorin's death, as well as Fíli and Kíli's. Balin visited Bilbo several times after the Battle of the Five Armies. Powers and abilities Though not having powers, Balin was still highly skilled in fighting despite his old age. In the Misty Mountains, he was able to sword-fight while spinning around very fast. Additionally, Balin had fast reflexes for his old ages. For example, Balin had pulled Bilbo into a hallway before Smaug could fire at him and had no trouble firing arrows while giving Dwalin,Thorin, Fili and Kili time to reach Ravenhill. Also despite his age, Balin had good memory, as he knew which way to go when he, Bilbo and Thorin were trying to make their way to the forges. Trivia * Balin was portrayed by actor Ken Stott * Second dwarf Bilbo has ever met * Usually acted as Thorin's voice of reasoning throughout all films, but the last one shows Thorin completely being unreasonable and not heeding Balin's words. * After the events of The Hobbit, Balin led a quest to reclaim Moria from the Orcs, but failed miserably. Ori and his couisn Oin were also among those who fell.